


Hellish Games

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Definitely will add more later, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Medical Humor, Nurses, Smut, horror-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: Simply a collection of scenarios and ones-shots centered around Devil May Cry!





	1. After Work

[Dante x Nurse!Reader]

Free.

Free at last.

In your opinion, there was nothing more cathartic than clocking out of work and stepping into the fresh air of the outside world. Cars honking, birds tweeting, wind blowing, thunder rumbling: sometimes, while working behind thick, concrete and steel walls, blinded by fluorescent lights, it was easy to forget that life existed beyond your prison, even more so when pressure and responsibilities piled on you like a jenga tower ready to collapse any minute.

Today was certainly one of those days. The beeps, dings, and breedles from the IV poles, bed alarms, phones, call lights, and code alarms rattled your ear drums despite having left. Your brain still swirled from the countless requests, demands, calls to be made, orders to complete, added, and discontinued, assessments to be charted, medications to be administered. At this rate, you expected little sleep this evening. Your mind still trembled with the amount of stimulation it endured throughout the day. While you adjusted somewhat to the chaos of the hospital, some days provided far more insanity than what you prepared for, frequently requiring you to lock yourself away in your bedroom, gaze intently at the wall until you either fell into an uncomfortable sleep or your eyes closed from the strain.

To make matters worse, you feared the condition of your relationship. Dante, working as a devil hunter, never knew when clients would request his services or how long those assignments would last.

That of course meant more hours away from each other.

Your heart throbbed. When together, you were perfect for each other. His laid back attitude melded with your busy lifestyles, preventing most arguments about scheduling and time. His offbeat, charming sense of humor never ceased in bringing you up from a grueling day, and his flexibility made for easy dates, be it order in pizza or enjoy a night on the town.

It was just the damn timing you both struggled with. Somehow, you kept missing each other. He would be off, but you would be called in. You would be off, and a client would come hobbling in with another sob story about a demon causing mayhem. How could you be irritated with him though? He lacked any sort of control over the nature of his job, and really, any demon spotted should be handled STAT. 

And as expected, more often than not, the fatigue you both would suffer lead to frequent nights of silence, eating quietly, and reading or listening to music, until the call of sleep lured you to bed.

You were both close enough and comfortable enough with each other that quiet nights never bothered you, but with these other factors in mind, you subconsciously fretted over the possibility of drifting away, of him growing bored and fatigued and finding amusement elsewhere.

Yet, despite all that, you still left a message telling him you'd be late....

Worried or not, you needed time to rejuvenate after a nightmare of a day, and you would rather do it alone, than in the presence of someone you loved so dearly, and risk snapping at him due to over stimulation. With a sharp exhale, and shoving your hands into your pockets, you meandered your way from the hospital and immediately directed yourself into the bar close by, a favorite spot for many of the medical professionals of your hospital.

As expected, several people dressed in scrubs filled several of the seats, but the soft lighting masked their features making them difficult to distinguish from one another. Lively jazz music lifted the heavy atmosphere, clouded by cigarette smoke and a thick aroma of alcohol, almost suffocating you. Without a moment's hesitation, you slid onto one of the bar stool seats, a place closest to the piano. Your feet sang to the heavens as you sat finally obtaining the rest they so desperately craved all day. Your back slumped as it finally received a chance to lean into a hard surface and rest. Automatically, you released a sigh of relief, borderline ecstasy. Immediately, the bartender, sensing the suffering emanating off your presence, took your order, allowing you numb at least a few of your feelings before returning to your humble abode.

Dante never replied to your message, and you assumed he occupied himself with another case...either that or he was irritated. There was no way of telling, but you settled on the former for your own peace of mind. Better to process your day here and now, so you could at least coherently speak to him by the time you returned. You gulped down your drink, the alcohol burning your throat as you swallowed, and the pleasurable sensation seeped through your sinuses, into your head, into your stomach.

But, you anticipated at least a few more drinks before the stress would start drifting away....

Suddenly, as you took another sip, you jumped upon hearing a familiar voice. While unable to discern what exactly was said, the tone of voice you recognized from a mile away. As discretely as possible you shifted your gaze over your shoulder, and sure enough, you spotted the glisten of white hair beneath the golden light and his strong, broad form donning the crimson coat. Had you no rib cage, your heart would have exploded through your chest, like a horrific, alien being, and launched itself into orbit. You lowered your heads in hopes that somehow, someway, you would fold into yourself and vanish altogether.

You listened closely, unable to ascertain any coherent sentences but you definitely recognized his voice and a few other female voices. A cold dart of anxiety pierced your chest, and you wrestled with thoughts and scenarios threatening to invade and dominate your mind.

Was he looking for someone else? Did he finally get fed up with your disappearing all the time? If so, why would he go searching at a bar filled to the brim with medical professionals with equally, if not more unstable schedules. Swallowing the lump building in your throat, you simply waved to the bartender for another refill.

"Whisky over here."

You froze as his voice suddenly seemed to teleport to your side. Shifting your eyes over, Dante indeed claimed a seat right next to you, but at first, not once did he look your way.

Ah, the silent treatment then? How could he have not known you were there? Definitely the silent treatment.

Your drinks were delivered, and you attempted to position your arms in such a way that your face could somewhat be hidden. His skin and coat showed no signs of dirt, blood, or sweat, so you supposed he never received work today. His expression as he sipped the amber liquid remained blank and unreadable, which in all honesty made you feel more uneasy. You sunk your teeth into your bottom lip, trying only to focus on drowning your already rattled mind in this liquid depressant.

"Excuse me, miss."

You blinked. Quickly, you glanced over at him, and yes, he was indeed looking at you, one eyebrow quirked up, and the corner of his mouth tilted up. One cheek rested in the palm of his hand as his elbow planted on the bar. In the other hand, he casually twirled his drink, occasionally taking a sip.

Again, all you could do was blink. You thought you had memorized all his tricks and ploys but this was a new one. With the millions of thoughts swirling in your head, you forced yourself to stop for a moment and observe.

"Y....yeah?" your voice quivered.

Slowly, he leaned in.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before," he took another drink.

You furrowed your brows and dropped your jaw.

This was definitely a new one. You could not decide if you were supposed to be mad, irritated, or just perplexed.

"Pardon?"

Perplexed, it was.

After setting his drink on the counter, he winked.

"Are you lost, ma'am? Heaven's sure is a long way from here."

Right away, heat crept into your cheeks, and your face lit up with surprise. Your brain hitched in its path, tripped, and fell, unable to properly formulate any sort of response...well, other than "uhhh."

Dante seemed to pick up on your confusion, he leaned even closer, just enough for his breath to brush against your ear.

"This is the part when you get really charmed by the dashing stranger flirting with you."

All uncertainty plaguing you before melted away in a flash. A grin stretched across your mouth. While you still couldn't exactly pinpoint his little game, it was a pleasant knowing no animosity was held. However, after clearing your throat, you put on your best poker face, leaned against your arm and replied,

"Good sir, I have had patients use better lines than that. SURELY, you can do better."

Raising an eyebrow, he tapped his lip, choosing very carefully what his next move would be. Finally, with a confident smirk, he stated,

"Are you a pulmonary embolism? 'Cause I can't breathe when I'm around you."

Unfortunately, you made the wrong decision to drink right as he said this, and with a loud snicker, a cloud of mist spat from your lips and onto his face as you choked out fits of coughing and laughter. Despite the weird mixture of alcohol and spit splattered on his face, he still smiled.

"Wasn't expecting that response," he snatched a napkin and dried his face.

"I'm so sorry!" you wheezed, beating the loose droplets of your drinks out if your lungs. "That just caught me off guard!"

"That was the general idea."

"I'm surprised you remembered what a PE even was!" you somehow managed to clear your windpipe and flicked a tear from your eye. "That was a good one."

"Hey, I thought you'd like it!"

As you gradually composed yourself, he returned to his relaxed position, resting his chin on the back of his hand watching your shoulders tremble, fighting further fits of giggling, and your eyes sparkling beneath the bisque light.

"Well, I haven't seen that in a good while," he said rather tenderly.

After an exasperated exhale, you took another sip of your drink and looked at him with a small tilt of your head.

"Seen what?"

His face softened as he waited for you to finish the last of your drink. The weight of his stare caused your heart to skip a little bit.

With as long as you have been together, it still amazed you the power he held over you.

"Your laugh," he almost whispered.

His voice carried a touch of sadness, lids heavy as he watched for your reaction. An odd feeling weighed down on your chest, a strange, indistinguishable feelings: guilt? Sadness? Relief? Touched?

Before you could identify it, his hand rested on your own, then brought it to his lips very slowly running them over the skin. The contact made you shiver.

"I'm sorry, Dante," you halfway mumbled. "My schedule just seems to be out of control these days, and-"

"Shhh, there's no need to apologize, babe," he kissed your fingertips gently.

Almost reflexively, you exhaled a deep sigh of relief.

"Well, we're here together now," you said. "I guess that makes up for something, doesn't it?"

He chuckled and jerked you closer to him almost causing you slip from the bar stool.

"Damn straight, it does."

Without a moment's hesitation, you followed his lead and planted a quick kiss to his lips, winked, and replied,

"Maybe we could see where this leads back at home?"

"Hmmm, does it involve a shower and sleep?"

"Absolutely."

"Hell yeah, I'm in."


	2. Tonight

[Vergil x Reader] 

Steely blue eyes, as icy cold as the winter morn, hair pale as the glimmering snow beneath a veiled sky, disposition as frigid as a statue of marble, only to be admired from a distance but never to be touched, the blood of the Demon Lord you devoted your life to serving coursing through his veins...

How such a daunting, beautiful, and utterly forbidden figure ended up in your bed was a mystery not even the most brilliant mind could solve.

The tips of his fingernails bore into your tender flesh, deep blossoms of purple and red flourishing across your body. With a resonating groan, his mouth engulfed your own, swallowing every desperate gasp and breath. The sharp pains from his harsh bites, triggering chills up your spine, the heated kisses, exploring your every, untouched crevice, the tip of tongue and crafty fingers prodding and exploring places you swore to keep hidden the entirety of your life. Your own curious fingers trailed across his alabaster figure, a figure seemingly assembled by the gods.

You risked absolutely everything doing this; your adherence to the Order, your reputation, possibly even your life.

But, damn, was it well worth it for this utterly thrilling and unspeakable sin you committed this instance. 

A cry tore from your throat as he buried his face into your neck, burrowing his teeth deep into your skin, the pain like a surge of electricity throughout the nerves branching throughout every limb. 

"Sssh," his breath brushed against the shell of your ear, his voice prickling your skin. "Foolish girl. Such racket could reveal our location."

"Forgive me," you practically wheezed out. "I could not contain myself."

"Hmph."

He adjusted himself over you, his gaze practically cutting through to your soul. The corner of his mouth quirked up into a chilling, devilish smirk. 

Though you opened your mouth to speak, no sound emitted as you were too entranced and somewhat petrified. To think how much power he was holding back. Had he unleashed his full power, he could so easily kill you in in less than a wink.

Yet, that somehow just enhanced the excitement.

"Then, I suppose I'll have to punish you for that."

Pinning your wrists above your head, he silenced you with a kiss, tongue practically shoved down your throat, but you still released a muffled whimper, as you spiraled down into a pleasurable heat, one that grew steadily into a raging fire engulfing your being. After wrapping your legs around his hips, he tore into you with little to no mercy. Had he not covered your mouth with his, your scream surely would have awakened the entire city. 

Yes, it hurt, agonizingly so, but the intense, overwhelming desire melted away the pain the more he thrusted into you. 

Resting his face in the crook of your neck, his breaths were heavy and ragged. His cold disposition disintegrated into nothing but pure carnal need. His nails dug into the fragile skin of your wrists, nearly penetrating down to your veins.

But, you couldn't possibly care less.

This uncouth, perverted want, something you only ever kept locked in the back of your mind, never to be accessed, consumed you far beyond the capability of any logical thought to enter. 

And who knew if this would ever happen to you again...?

But, that was for your future self to fret over.

All you cared about was this tonight's bliss, tonight's passion.

For tonight, there were no regrets.


	3. Paralysis

[Demon!V x Parasomniac!Reader]

 

So restless, you thought as you shifted uncomfortably to your other side. _So...restless..._

After rubbing your tired, swollen eyes, you turned your head to glance at the clock.

12:30 AM.

You exhaled sharply before you curled up and practically forced your eyes back shut.

Of course, the day requiring an early rise provided a night of agitation. Heart racing, stomach churning, mind swirling, the thick darkness of your room enclosed on you, like elongated fingers circling around your neck, threatening to snap your trachea. Your little room, so safe and secure, seemed swallowed by the blackness of the night, the hallway attached to your door extending out into a nothingness that terrified you. 

_Why?_ you wonder as you turn on your back and squeeze your eyes so tight, the little muscles ached from the strain. _It's just my house._

How could such a familiar place garner such terror within you?

There it was again....

That _feeling..._

_No, please...No. No. Not again..._

That pressure against your chest, pushing you into your plush mattress, your head into your downy pillow...

Your mouth parted ever so slightly, and air attempted to push through your epiglottis, but no sound emitted. 

Your eyelashes fluttered as they fought to open that you could look around and see your own room, see that there was nothing to fear.

Your outstretched limbs strove to lift but the encumbrance seeped up into your neck, down through your arms and to your fingertips, now desperately clenching into your blankets.

Your lungs screamed for air, but the force intensified upon you and threatened to crack each fragile, little rib, piercing everything in their wake. Your heart worked in overdrive as it sped to feed everyone of your hungry organs and limbs, striving for the oxygen you struggled to obtain. 

Suddenly, a quick, cold gust of air brushed across your face. Pricks of what resembled icicles encompass the base of your throat.

As the panic intensified, so did the power pinning you to your bed.

How you wished to cry. How you longed to scream.

 _It's here,_ your feverish brain repeated over and over again. _It's here again..._

An agonizing lump built in your throat, and tears burned behind your eyelids. Time and time again, you fell helpless to this formless entity, and it drained you of life, preventing you from functioning normally on a day to day basis, preventing you from working, enjoying conversation or hobbies. The further this progressed, the more your paranoia followed you. The vague, ghostly being that haunted you these nights lurked behind every wall, crept within each shadowy corner, lingered about each room with the lights turned off.

You pined for escape, but it refused to grant you such peace of mind. 

You dreamt of a savior, but who could save you from a demon only you could see?

Still, even in the midst of this torture, your voice, though cracked, weak, and muffled by this unbearable grip, broke through.

"H-......He-...lp…."

But, the darkness absorbed your call.

Finally, your ears rang as you approached unconsciousness. A tear mingled with sweat trickled down your temple. Each muscle fell into exhaustion, limp and lifeless, unable to fight against this power anymore.

You were just...too tired.

So tired...

So...tired....

Suddenly, unbeknownst to you when or how, the pressure released, causing you to gasp loudly. Your extremities trembled violently, and your head started to spin. After you choke out a strangled sob, you curled into a fetal position, covering your head, and working your hardest to slow down your breathing. You pressed your cheek into the coolness of the silky pillow. You ran the palms of your hands over the soft velvet of your blankets. You still heard the ticking of your clock, and the pitter-pattering of the rain against your window.

Yes, this was real.

This was your room.

And the nightmare had finally passed...

Despite the terror you previously endured, you found no strength to rise and properly care for yourself. Hell, you found no will to even turn on your light for reassurance that you were indeed awake. In a mild state of stupor, you waited for your fluttering heart to subside and allow you to finally drift into sleep, albeit an uncomfortable one, but sleep all the same. Anything at this point was better than nothing.

"Pardon me."

Immediately, you flinched, even whimpered.

Oh, hell no. You were definitely still dreaming.

But....somehow you could still....move?

Was this a dream?

A hand gently encircled your shoulder, and just as your lips parted to scream, a finger, cool to the touch, pressed against them.

"Sssh," unlike the chilling entity that had determined to suffocate you previously, this presence possessed a warmth, a peculiar comfort you had no words to properly describe. "Your rather unsavory bedfellow has departed for the time being," this new voice definitely belonged to a male; rich, deep, a distinct otherworldliness to it. The hand moved from your shoulder and trailed delicately down the length of your arm. "The tension in your muscles indicate lingering anxiety," he stated smoothly. "I assure you, there is nothing to lose sleep over."

Since you were forced to adjust to regular, aggressive assaults to your slumber, this calming demeanor caught you off-guard. There was something almost....unsettling about it. Perhaps the ever-growing blur between sensibility and delusion. Perhaps the notion that another being had witnessed your attacks. Perhaps the outrageous, unthinkable possibility that your supposed, paralytic visions were real...

As your thoughts continued to circulate, you noticed a body shifting closer to you, a chuckle resonating in the nameless being's throat. 

"Unconvinced?"

Slowly, you uncurled from your position, which allowed your muscles a chance to release a little more. Though your brain insisted against all reason to resist, just the tiniest bit, you peeled open your inflamed, tear-filled eyes. All you could determine amidst the darkness was a tall and lean figure, with hair as black as a raven's wings, and eyes, green as a stormy sky. An open book rested between nimble fingers, but before you could absorb any other features, a hand covered your eyes and then grazed over them to urge them to shut once more.

"No gain comes from opening your eyes, my friend," he more whispered than spoke. "You would benefit more to treat this as nothing more than a faded dream."

Your skin tingled at his touch, though you hated to admit such a thing. You assumed you were simply happy to receive pleasant contact as opposed to the abuse you endured before.

But, curiosity still tickled the back of your mind even as you obeyed. 

Licking your dry, cracked lips, your voice, no louder than a mouse's, uttered,

"Who are you?"

Silence was your answer, to begin with, but not an unpleasant one, just enough to perceive his breath and a low rumble of thunder. The hand rested atop your head, and a quick breathy laugh escaped his lips.

" 'What shall I call thee?  
I happy am   
Joy is my name,—   
Sweet joy befall thee.' "

To describe how you felt, confused would have been putting it lightly.

"Fretting over the matter now would simply waste time needed for rest," he more or less explained. "Put your questions aside for the time being, little robin, and sleep."

With a defeated sigh, you pulled your blankets close to your body, and strangely enough, a gentle fog of sleep settled over your tempest of a mind. There were was so much to process, so much to absorb from this bizarre experience.

But, as if by magic, the storm in your head settled, like a lake of glass with no waves or rippling. Your body softened into the cushion of your bed, and your pulse slowed to a tranquil, steady rhythm.

As you continued your journey to the world of sleep, his voice carried you until no more could be perceived:

" 'Thou fair-hair'd angel of the evening,  
Now, whilst the sun rests on the mountains, light  
Thy bright torch of love; thy radiant crown  
Put on, and smile upon our evening bed.' "


	4. Welcome Home

[Nero x Reader]

 

Anxiously rapping your fingers against the table, for what seemed the millionth time, you gazed out the window of your little flat and counted every brick of the apartment across the street. You promised not to glance at the clock again for the millionth time, so might as well occupy your time with something else. Counting bricks seemed reasonable enough.

Compulsively checking slowed down time....of course.

You dragged your finger around the tip of the empty water glass.

_6...7...8...9...10..11..._

Your eyes started to shift over to the clock.

"No," you whispered to yourself, the tiny muscles in your eyes straining as you forced them forward. "He said he'd probably be late. It's not a surprise or anything."

Back to the bricks...

_12…13...14...15...17...wait, no, that was wrong....15...16..._

"Damn it, I forgot how to count too,” you murmured, but it should have been no surprise. 

It was almost time for night to make its call.

The shadow cast of night draped over the city, and all you had was a small street lamp to illuminate the alley between your complex and the other. Moths and june bugs flittered frantically near the enticing lure of its rays. The buzzing of cicadas rattled the quietness of twilight, and a warm, summer breeze gently rustled the trees up and down the sidewalk. A soft hue of purple and blue painted the line of the horizon with little sunlight peeking over the rim.  
He said he'd be late...

You expected him to be late.

Nero worked as a devil hunter, so neither he nor you could ever expect a proper shift. He left yesterday afternoon with Nico, approximating some time this afternoon, but you became accustomed to overtime. After all, demons never were the type to cooperate.

It was never the lateness that bothered you, far from it. 

It was the fear of receiving a call informing you of an injury...or worse...

"21...22...23...24...Oh, fuck it.” With an irritated mutter, you glanced at the clock. 

8:15 PM.

Only five minutes passed.

"Shit," you grumbled, clapping your hand to your forehead. "Where are you?"

He was usually late. He diligently warned you of missions possibly taking a few days or longer, and even when your anxiety crashed on you, he returned safely. 

Late, granted. But, he returned to you.

The young man possessed an immense amount of skill and strength. He excelled in his craft, and you would never doubt his power. Still, such reassurances never curbed your fears.

The terror of the most important person in your life suffering an ill fate practically suffocated you. Irrational or not, it pinned you down, refusing you peace. 

Sinking your teeth into your bottom lip, you folded your hands beneath your chin and rested your head. The ticking of the clock pounded into your ear in time with your violent pulse. Swallowing hard, you finally rose from your chair and began pacing round the little living room. It was merely a minor compulsion, in hopes that the movement would calm your racing thoughts.

Suddenly, you perceived the hum of a van drawing closer. You expected a usual woosh by your home, but the grumbling of the engine inched closer and closer until it stopped altogether. The thud of a door, a few indistinct voices, then silence—your heart leapt as you gazed intently at the little gold handle of the front door.

The click and turn of a key and the creak of the door opening led to a sharp, familiar exhale; and in he stumbled, brushing some dirt from his arm. 

Immediately, a wave of relief washed over you.

"Hey, babe. Sorry, I-Mmph-!!"

Without a warning, your lips crashed against his, and your arms latched around his neck. A satisfied purr rumbling in his throat, his hands rested in the curve of your waist. Not long after, his mouth parted just enough for his tongue to meet with your own. The weight of his body pressed into you, pushing you into the arm of the couch until you both collapsed onto the soft cushions. With a grunt, he pulled away, grinning from ear to ear and sliding his warm human finger through your hair. 

"Missed me, didn’t ya?" he chuckled before placing a few soft kisses along your jaw.

"I always do, Nero," you replied while you ran your fingertips along the back of his neck. "I never know when you're gonna be a dumbass and get yourself killed, you know?"

"What? You sayin' you don't trust me?"

Mischievous fingers crept their way up your waist, lightly grazing the skin of your abdomen, the touch setting your nerves ablaze.

You smirked in return: two could play at that game after all. Slowly, you propped your knee between his legs, ever so slightly pressing into him. His blue eyes flared with desire, and he pressed his lips together as if fighting back a moan.

"Why, you little..." he only finished with a trembling exhale. 

"I dunno," you whispered with a wink. "You can be pretty _devilish_ sometimes.”

“Well now, look at you playing angles suddenly.”

You shook your head and pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Don’t be so quick to call me names before reflecting on your own intentions.”

“You want me to reflect? …Fine.”

With a quiet growl rumbling in his throat, he crashed his mouth against yours, causing you to yelp. Your mouth remained tight at first just from the surprise, but you eventually eased into the rhythm he set, engulfing the warmth from his lips. Grabbing your chin and raising your face just a bit, he slid his tongue into your mouth. Your fingers picked off his shirt buttons one by one and slid off his coat and jacket. Pulling away from your mouth, he practically ripped your shirt over your head. His muscular form pushed into you, suffocating your form into unavoidable surrender.

The lack of air forced you both apart with a hungry gasp, but he rested his forehead against yours and trailed his hands down your sides. The cold of his prosthetic hand sent shivers down your spine. Nero chuckled upon noticing your body quiver ever so slightly. 

"Like that, huh?” Confidence oozed in his husky voice, as he feathered his lips closer and closer to the hem of your jeans. 

The aching between your legs pulsated aggressively throughout your lower limbs. How he managed to compose himself enough to move so slowly, so teasingly, was beyond you. 

"Nero," you groaned, threatening to tear the cushion to pieces. "This isn't fair."

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe," he crooned, a smug grin on his face, thumbs hooked in your pockets, inching them down little by little. Unfortunately, with his groin positioned lower, you were helpless to his relentless teasing.

How long before that fortune smiled on you?

 _"Nero,"_ you grunted. "You...better be nice to me."

"Oh, I'll be nice to you alright."

 _Finally,_ he slid off the rest of your clothes and tossed them aside. Then, ripping a wheeze from him, you gripped his shoulders, and pulled him over you. At long last, you draped your legs around his waist. 

The abrupt nature of your actions triggered his eyes to widen and his mouth to part in surprise. 

"H-Hey now," his voice softened a little, hands gently touching your thighs as he hovered over you. 

"What's the matter?" you cooed with a wink. "Nervous?"

"Tch, never."

A soft smile gracing your lips, you unfastened his pants and removed the arousal straining against its prison. Deliberately, you circled your palm around his length. His breath hitched in his throat, and he instinctively lowered his hips to yours. You smirked in satisfaction, then proceeded to wrap your legs around his waist, the heated, electric sensations throbbing throughout your agitated nerves. Despite the overwhelming desire dominating your entire being, there was something absolutely delicious about the anticipation, just waiting for the tension to build and build until neither of you could stand it anymore.

Finally, with a deep, guttural groan, he sunk into you, and you lifted your lower back, permitting him to push even further until his chest pressed against you. You whimpered in satisfaction as you wrapped your arms around his back and buried your face into his neck; the smell of sweat, dirt, and a hint of blood melded with his own musky scent. The pressure of his hardened body against yours, the tickling of his silvery hair against your cheek and the crook of your neck, the feelings grounded you in reality, as opposed to the whirlwind of fear you experienced moments ago.

He was right here, right in your arms.

His heart beat erratically against your chest, the pulse vibrating your flesh. 

With each steady thrust, he grunted into your ear, the sound triggering the hairs behind your neck to stand. Your hips moved in time with his, and the more that fire in your belly intensified, the more your dug your nails into his back, leaving behind trails of red and slightly torn skin. He released a low drawl before planting his lips beneath the sensitive skin of your ear.

"Fuck, I missed you," he practically wheezed out.

His words pierced your heart like a bullet to your chest. In a short instance, you remembered the feelings that loomed over you before his arrival. Nero always attempted to be strong for you. While not above opening up to you, he frequently withdrew and coped with his sorrows, fears, and insecurities on his own. In all things, you took top priority. If ever he sprawled on the ground, limbs torn, and organs spilling out of his body, while you lay next to him with only a few cuts, he would muster every bit of strength necessary to retrieve what you needed for you wounds, even at his expense. His was a torch not to take for granted.

You were everything to him, and hearing this little break in his barriers melted your heart.

"Oh, Nero...," your raspy voice squeaked out, but your words slowly morphed into gasps of pleasure in response to his deep thrusts. 

He finally pushed you into a state of release, satisfying the plea you sang for him from the start. With a hoarse, drawn out hum, and one more hard push, he climaxed into you, everything in his body tightening and clenching before falling completely limp on you. Down you came from your state of thrill and ecstasy, slowly, slowly, lingering in a haze of contentment. Your bodies clung to each other, sticky, hot, and sweaty. Your internal temperatures cooled, your pulses slowed, and respirations moderated. 

Lifting himself just enough to gaze into your eyes, Nero smiled with tender love and pushed a lock of hair behind your ear. Returning the favor, you ran your fingertips across the soft plains of his cheek.

"Hell of a welcome-home greeting," he chuckled before planting a kiss to your forehead.

"Well, I was worried," you shrugged. "So, might as well release some of the excess adrenaline, right?"

"Absolutely, right?" he grinned. "Let me know if you ever need to release some excess adrenaline again," then he nudged you.

"Oh, stop it, Nero," you replied with a playful smack to his head.

"What! What did I say?!"


End file.
